Darth Maul's Revenge!
by FBI69
Summary: A ghost from the past mysteriously returns.... (Chapter 2 added! Please leave your comments!)
1. Default Chapter

A LONG TIME AGO IN A GALAXY FAR AWAY........  
  
STAR WARS EPISODE 6: DARTH MAUL'S REVENGE!!  
  
It is a very bad time for the INTERGALACTIC SENATE. It is ten years since the REBELS blew up the DEATH STAR and killed DARTH VADER and the EVIL EMPEROR. But a new threat is arising. The EVIL EMPIRE has a mysterious new leader and is making more battle droids to overthrow the senate.....  
  
It was a bright and sunny day on the planet of Corusent. Beneath all the flying cars was the Rebel Palace. Next to the Palace was a small store with a sign that read SKYWALKER'S JEDI CANDY STORE. The front door opened and out came the owner, Luke Skywalker, and he closed the door again and breathed an exhausted sigh. It had been a busy day. Ever since the Evil Empire had been overthrown he hadn't seen much action, so he decided to go into business for himself and open a candy store. It sold everything from Light Saber Lollipops to Padawan Popcorn. Every kid on Corusent wanted to try them, and also meet the hero who had killed the evil Darth Vader. Luke's work assistant rolled next to him. "Oh, hello R2D2" said Luke. "Biddle-di-beep" said R2D2. "What?" said Luke. "Brip-bloop-Bip' said R2D2. "The President wants to see me?" said Luke. "Beep" said R2D2. And Luke ran off to meet President Palpatine.  
  
After the Evil Emperor was killed and the Rebels restored power, they decided to appoint Palpatine, former leader of the old republic, as the new President. Leia Skywalker, who used to lead the Rebels, had settled down with her husband Han Solo. They even had a son, Qui-Gon, named after Ben Kenobi's master, and legendary hero of the Clone Wars. The two year old had started to show force powers, and Luke one day hoped to train him. Luke entered Palpatine's office.Hello Luke" said Palpatine. "You wanted to see me, your majesty?" said Luke. "Our intelligence agency says that there is a spy in the Senate. I want you to find him" said Palpatine. "Don't worry your majesty, you can count on me!" said Luke, and walked off.  
  
When Luke had left the building, he heard a voice behind him. "Beware the Dark Side, Luke." He turned around and saw the ghost of Ben Kenobi. He was joined by the ghosts of Yoda, Anikin and Jar Jar Binks. "An old foe is going to return" said Ben Kenobi. "What? Who?" said Luke. "Tell, we cannot. Moves in mysterious ways, the future does" said Yoda. Suddenly C3PO came around the corner and the ghosts all disappeared as quickly as they had appeared. "Master Luke! Master Luke! Leia's in trouble!" said C3PO. "Oh no!" said Luke, and ran off to Leia's house to help her without even asking what sort of trouble she was in.  
  
Princess Leia was glad she had retired. She could spend more time with her son Qui-Gon, and besides, now she was able to watch more of her favourite hologram TV show, Intergalactic Cooking With Zurga The Hutt, when suddenly there was a loud noise and the window had shattered. Up flew a black figure with a nightmarish face, hovering with a jetpack. He was holding a type of light saber that Leia had never seen before. It had two blades on each side. "Years ago, your father killed me" said the stranger. "But my new master has given me new life." "Who is your master?" asked Leia, terrified. Darth Maul grinned evilly. "There is no time for that. Now I must kill you." He raised his light saber, about to strike. But suddenly, Luke and R2D2 burst through the back door. "Don't move!!" said Luke with his light saber raised. Darth Maul lowed his own light saber, and stepped away from Leia. Suddenly, he started charging towards Luke. Before he could strike, R2D2 opened up his secret hidden missile compartment and fired a missile. It hit Darth Maul and sent him flying out the window. On the way out he hit his jet pack on the top of the window, and it fell off his back, and once more, he fell to his death.  
  
After Luke, Leia and R2D2 had recovered from the shock, Han burst through the door carrying his son. "Leia! Thank goodness you're safe! We were at the zoo when we were attacked by Boba Fett!" said Han. "But... Boba Fett's dead!" said Luke. "We were attacked too" said Luke. "I don't know who he was, but he looked strangely familiar... I'll inform the President!"  
  
Luke logged on to Leia's hologram computer and connected to the GalacticWeb. He began to type a G-Mail message to Palpatine, when a new message popped up.  
  
You may have won this round, but it isn't over yet. I will kill you all!!!!!1  
  
-Darth Sidious  
  
"That's impossible!" said Leia. "Darth Sidious died before we were even born!" "It must be a hoax" said Luke. "You can't come back from the dead." "Beep-0Nerf-FDdfiopDSKP" said R2D2. "R2D2's right" said Luke. "I have a feeling that this is only just the beginning." "Oh dear!" said C3PO "When this is over, we could all do with a long vacation on Alderaan..." said Han.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED......  
  
Well that's my first Star Wars fanFiction story. I haven't seen all the movies yet but I thought I did really well!! Please tell me what you think and if I should continue the story. 


	2. A Well Deserved Break

Deep in outer space, a distant sun shone brightly on the planet Alderan. A group of intergalactic space ships appeared on the horizon. br"We are approaching the Wedge Antilies Memorial Resort" said Luke Skywalker, famous Jedi Knight and former pod racing champion. br"Brkla;rji01-78490ipak;lsa" confirmed R2D2. br"Yes," replied Princess Leia Skywalker, former leader of the rebels. "To think the last time we were here on Alderan the empire was trying to kill us with their battle droids. But now there's peace in the galaxy this ice planet has been turned into a fantastic ski-resort." br"Yes", agreed Chewbacca, who had been taking English lessons. br"I wanna see the polar bears, Mommy!" said Princess Leia's son Qui-Gon, named after Ben Kenobi's master and leader of the Jedi Knights. br"You will soon, son" said Han Solo, who had returned into the cockpit to pilot the space ship. "Hey Luke," he said into the ship's space talking transmitter, "Qui-Gon is getting impatient. How about we jump ahead to warp speed? I'll race you."  
  
br"Sure," said Luke, "but my ship, the Millennium Falcon, can beat yours any day." br"You're on!" said Han. br"DKRPUafjsdla;jka;jkfla;ns92`1-41" agreed R2D2 brAnd they jumped to hyper warp speed. br brWhen they reached the ski resort, their royal escort first made sure the landing pad was safe. br"The coast is clear" he said. br"Thank you, Biggs" said Princess Leia. And they landed their ships. brWhen they entered the resort they were met by a young woman. br"Hello" she said. "I am Princess Amidala." br"I am pleased to meet you" said Princess Leia. "I have heard so much about you! What brings you to Alderan?" br"After the Battle of Endor I decided that I'd had enough excitement for one day, so I thought I'd settle down and start up this ski resort." br"Let me introduce you to my family" said Princess Leia. "This is my husband Han Solo and this is my son Qui-Gon, named after Ben Kenobi's master and King of the old republic. brAnd this is Luke." brShe's even more beautiful than I imagined, thought Luke. If only she hadn't gone on to marry Jedi Padawan Mace Windu, he would propose to her himself. All Jedis had great powers, but they must use it wisely. Luke had to use all his effort to stop himself from travelling back in time and making her his. br brSuddenly, there was a loud explosion and an army of battle droids emerged from a hole in the wall. They were followed by a tall dark figure breathing loudly. As the dust cleared, everyone recognised him as the Evil Darth Vader. br"Darth Vader! But you're dead!" shouted Luke. br"You may have killed me before," said Darth Vader, "but even death is no match for the power of THE DARK SIDE!" br"I wanna go skiing, Mommy!" said Qui-Gon, oblivious to the danger. br"Aaah, young Qui-Gon," said Darth Vader. "Named after Ben Kenobi's master and my childhood rival. I sense the force is strong in him. I could train him in the ways of the Dark Side! Give him to me!" he shouted at Princess Leia. brPrincess Leia tried to resist but Darth Vader's evil hypnotic force power was too strong to resist. br"Okay. Lord. Vader" she said as she marched towards Darth Vader, holding Qui-Gon up towards him. brDarth Vader was about to take Qui-Gon when Luke shouted "Noooooooooooooooooooo!" and ignited his light saber. brDarth Vader brought out his own light saber and turned it on. Its purple glow engulfed the room. brLuke was the first to strike, but Darth Vader blocked the blow. Then he struck back, but Luke jumped out of the way. br"Fool! You'll never beat me!" said Darth Vader. br"Yes I can! I have the power of the Light Side of the Force, and the training of Ben Kenobi and Yoda and Qui-Gon behind me!" br"But they are no longer with you" said Darth Vader. "Ben and Yoda died in the Clone Wars five years ago, and Qui-Gon was slain at the hands of Syfo-Dias" br brThey kept fighting for another hour, but neither Jedi looked like they were going to win. Finally, Luke started to get tired. His muscles began to ache, and Darth Vader showed no signs of stopping. br"Fool! You'll never beat me!" said Darth Vader. "As you are aware, I have brought my Dark Jedi companions Darth Sidious and Darth Maul and Boba Fett back from the dead! I can bring back more! One way or another, you will lose in the end!" brLuke couldn't take it any longer. He had no energy left. His aching hand opened up and dropped his the light saber onto the ground. Darth Vader raised his blade for one final strike. Suddenly, he paused and let out a scream. Smoke came from the control panel on his chest, and he fell over face-forward and dead to reveal the light saber sticking into his back. br"Whose light saber is that?" asked Luke, confused. br"Mine" said a voice from across the room. It was a very familiar- looking man. "Yes, my son, it is I, Anakin Skywalker, your father." br"Father!" said Luke. "But Darth Vader killed you on Tatooine years ago!" br"The Dark Side of the Force may be strong, but the Light Side is stronger" said Anakin. br"What? What do you mea-" br"But that can wait for another day" said Anakin. "But first, we have a lot of catching up to do. Let's go skiing!" brEveryone else nodded in agreement. br"237sioui9p34732i9423894p3jia" said R2D2. brAnd they walked off into the sunset. 


End file.
